A Silent Death
by LloydLoverFan333
Summary: What will happen with a certain Red Ninja, Blue Ninja and a girl Samurai? Will they live or would they die? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I hope you like my story. I changed this one-shot to a 2 chapter story requested by Actiongirl101. So I hope you like it.**

**-I do not own Ninjago-**

There were two Ninjas and one Samurai girl sitting on a log near a stream. One looks up at the sky and says,

"This is one of my favorite spots in the world." Nya said.

"Why is that Nya?" Jay asked his girlfriend.

"Because this is the only place where I can think and just calm down." Nya said taking a breath.

"This is the only place I can think too, and just relax." Says Kai standing up.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked.

"Going for a swim. Want to come?" Kai said already taking off his shoes and socks.

"Sure." Jay and Nya responded.

They went to the stream. Nya, Jay and Kai were swimming and having a good time.

"Stop, stop it!" Nya screamed.

"Stop what?" Kai asked.

Suddenly Nya was pulled down to the stream."NYA!" Jay screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jay swam where Nya once was. While Kai went underwater to find her. A few seconds later Kai came to the surface.

"I couldn't find my sister." Kai said really sad. Suddenly, Kai and Jay were pulled down the stream just like Nya. The only thing that was left in the stream was blood.

**Hope you** **like the first chapter of the story. I know its really short, sorry. And please REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was made by me and my little brother he helped me on this one. So I hope you like it. **

-At the Bounty-

Sensei was wondering were everybody went. He was alone in the Bounty.

"When they come back I'm making them train twice as hard." He said to himself pacing back and forth in the deck.

-At the Stream-

There was blood in the stream. A few yards away from the stream, behind a bush was a little boy laughing and laughing. He could see the water covered in blood. _Or was it? _While Sensei wondering where everyone went and the little boy laughing. Cole and Zane were underwater in the stream. They actually pulled Nya, Kai and Jay underwater and Cole opened a can of red paint underwater and all the paint went to the surface so it could seem it was blood. Nya, Jay and Kai not knowing it was Zane and Cole who pulled them down were trying to swim for their lives. Because they thought it was something else that pulled them down and that they were going to die. Then Cole and Zane let go of their feet. Kai, Nya and Jay felt that whatever that thing that pulled them down were letting them go. They took this chance to swim to the surface and go to dry land. When they got to the surface of the water they noticed there was blood in the stream. They got freaked out and went to dry land.

"What the heck was that!" Jay yelled.

"I don't know. But is that blood in the stream?" Nya questioned taking deep breaths.

"I don't know but their something coming to the surface of the water." Kai told them.

They all got freaked out and went to hug each other. Then all of a sudden Cole and Zane came to the surface laughing and laughing.

"Lets just say we did a prank on you guys." Cole said having a tear in his eyes.

"But what about the blood?" Jay questioned.

Cole showed them the red paint.

"I'm going to kill you guys!" Kai screamed to them.

"Hold up we didn't came up with this we just helped. He told us we were going to get paid for it." Cole said lifting his hands up in innocence.

"No Kai we did not come up with this." Zane said.

"So if you guys didn't, then who did?" Nya asked.

"Come out of the bush, they know!" Cole yelled.

Out of the bush was a blonde haired boy that looked the same age as the ninjas. (**It's the older Lloyd not the young one.**) He was smiling at everyone.

"So how you like my little prank." Lloyd asked still smiling.

"I'm going to kill you." Kai and Jay yelled at the green ninja. And Nya was looking at Lloyd really mad at him.

"You guys going to have to catch me first!" He yelled and ran away from them.

Jay, Nya and Kai were chasing Lloyd. Zane and Cole went to dry land and started to chase Lloyd because mostly they didn't want to stay behind.

-Back at the Bounty-

"Haha you still can't catch me!" Lloyd yelled already getting to the deck.

Lloyd saw his Uncle pacing through he deck. Then looking up at him. A few seconds later everybody else was at the deck.

"Where were you guys!?" He asked screaming at them.

"At the lake!" They all said together.

"And for that I'm making you guys train twice as hard." Sensei told them.

"WHAT!" All the ninjas said.

"But it was all Lloyd's fault!" Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane yelled.

Well lets just say Jay, Zane, Kai, and Cole told Sensei Wu about the prank Lloyd came up with. And at the end Lloyd got grounded. And had to train twice as hard.


End file.
